<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>in case you don't live forever by ghibli_haikyuu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775000">in case you don't live forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghibli_haikyuu/pseuds/ghibli_haikyuu'>ghibli_haikyuu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kagehina Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Day 3, Day 3 - Music, KageHina Week 2020, M/M, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, Post-Time Skip, Schweiden Adlers - Freeform, Songfic, ben platt - Freeform, but here we are, i was gonna make this fluff, please listen to his music its so good</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:21:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghibli_haikyuu/pseuds/ghibli_haikyuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>'You put all your faith in my dreams</p>
<p>You gave me the world that I wanted</p>
<p>What did I do to deserve you?'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kagehina Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kagehina Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>in case you don't live forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi guys! it's kagehina week day 3 and oh boy this is the one i'm most excited about i really hope you guys like it<br/>i just wanted to give a quick shoutout to @wiiped_outt (i don't know how to tag people on here) who beta'd this i really wanted this one to be good, so yeah, he has some really good fics on wattpad @wiiped-outt and you should all go check them out<br/>that's all! this songfic is based on the song in case you don't live forever by ben platt, i would highly recommend listening to it because it slaps</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>In case you don’t live forever, let me tell you now</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>In the first moment they met, Kageyama knew it was him. He had never been so sure of anything in his life.</p>
<p>Hinata Shouyou was the one his grandfather had been talking about when he said, <em>someone even better will come and find you.</em></p>
<p>What he didn’t know, though, was that the very same person would also be the love of his life. He never thought he would fall for his rival, but when it came to Shouyou, how could he help himself?</p>
<p>It took him by surprise, but little by little, he realized that Shouyou was his perfect match. In the moments where Hinata pushed him to his limit, in the moments where Hinata would reassure him without even trying to, only ever being honest and never saying empty words, and in the moments where Hinata took up Kageyama’s vision, blotting out everything else.</p>
<p>He would never forget that day in their second year. Hinata came up to him, wringing his hands nervously and looking at the floor.</p>
<p>
  <em>I know we’re partners and all, and that volleyball always takes priority, but I wanted to be completely honest with you.</em>
</p>
<p>Kageyama always admired Hinata’s honesty, even when it hurt.</p>
<p>
  <em>I like you, and in more than just a friend way. I don’t want to make things awkward between us, or the team, but I just couldn’t not say it. I felt like I was hiding something from you and plus… I just wanted you to know.</em>
</p>
<p>It was only then when Hinata finally looked up at Kageyama, his eyes wide with longing and questioning. And in that moment, Kageyama couldn’t even imagine saying no. He couldn’t imagine hiding the feelings that had been buried for so long. That one, momentary look; it undid him. Utterly and completely.</p>
<p>Hinata had torn down all those walls Kageyama had built around himself, seen the person he so deserately wanted to hide, and loved him anyway.</p>
<p>Kageyama had never thought anyone would love him for who he really was. Not after everything that had happened. He had convinced himself that the only thing he would ever have was volleyball. When Hinata showed him that wasn’t true, it changed everything. And not only did Hinata show him that, but so did all of Karasuno. A whole team who loved and appreciated him? </p>
<p>He finally felt like he belonged. </p>
<p>Things had just fallen into place after that, Kageyama following Hinata on the path he had shown him. They never stopped pushing each other to be better, never took mercy on each other because they knew how far they could go. And they knew they could go even farther together. They never won nationals, but they could look at each other and know that they had put everything they had into it.</p>
<p>The view from the summit, what Shouyou was always talking about. Kageyama had never quite understood what he meant, but he thought he knew now. Looking at Shouyou, it was like his very own view from the summit.</p>
<p>When Hinata had gone off to Brazil for two years, Kageyama knew that he had to keep working just as hard, if not harder. It was the promise that he would see his Shouyou again that kept him going. If Hinata was going to go halfway across the world to train, Kageyama didn’t have any room to slack off. He didn’t want his partner to be disappointed when he got back.</p>
<p>Turns out he didn't have anything to worry about. Hinata wasn’t disappointed. And neither was Kageyama.</p>
<p>While he was overjoyed to see Hinata play in that first game after he got back, Kageyama couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealousy seeing his Shouyou hitting another setter’s sets. Although, in the end, it paled in comparison to the pride Kageyama felt in watching his former teammate.</p>
<p>It’s not as if there wasn’t a part of Kageyama that wished it was him setting a perfect ball to the short spiker—there was. It was just that none of that mattered.  </p>
<p>They had gotten this far because they were always there to support each other. They had gotten this far because they were together. That was what mattered.</p>
<p>Hinata would always be Kageyama’s greatest teammate, even when he was his greatest opponent. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>I love you more than you’ll ever wrap your head around</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>It wasn’t long after that that Kageyama proposed. He had no doubt in his mind that Hinata was right for him.</p>
<p>Kageyama had spent weeks planning out the perfect proposal. A candlelit dinner, a sunset date, Hinata’s favourite meal—it had to be perfect. He had to prove that he was worthy of Hinata’s love and attention for the rest of their days. He needed Hinata to know that he was putting everything he had into their relationship and that he wasn’t planning on stopping anytime soon. Kageyama needed Hinata to know how much he really meant to him, how they were the only ones for each other.</p>
<p>In the end, he proposed a week before he planned to when the pair was watching the sunset, sitting on the edge of a dock over a nearby lake. It was like he couldn’t wait any longer. He had already been carrying around the ring for at least a week, and in that moment, he forgot all about his plans. For the first time, watching Hinata’s hair lightly ruffled by the wind, the pink and orange light reflected back onto his face, Kageyama knew he didn’t have to prove anything more to Hinata.</p>
<p>Hinata had caught him staring, and tilted his head and smiled. Kageyama didn’t even realize what he was saying.</p>
<p>
  <em>Will you marry me, Shouyou?</em>
</p>
<p>It had taken a second to register. Hinata’s eyebrows furrowed just in the slightest, and then his smile had grown ever so slightly bigger. Suddenly his lips were pursed together too tightly in an effort to keep from breaking out into one of his beautiful, ridiculous grins, and he brought his hand up to cover his mouth. After the briefest moment, he dropped his hand.</p>
<p>
  <em>Really?</em>
</p>
<p>It was a question of shock and disbelief, but most of all, vulnerability. Kageyama could see how much he wanted this, and that just made him even more confident in his decision.</p>
<p>
  <em>Really.</em>
</p>
<p>And at that Hinata’s eyes went wide and Kageyama could only describe the emotion he saw on Shouyou’s face as pure, unadulterated joy.</p>
<p>
  <em>Yes.</em>
</p>
<p>It flowed out of him as if he had been holding his breath. And with that one, simple word, relief flooded through Kageyama. He released the tension he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. Hinata pulled him into a kiss, which Kageyama cut short, remembering that he did actually have the ring.</p>
<p>He fumbled around in his pockets to produce a simple, black box. He quickly pulled out the ring and carefully slid it onto Hinata’s ring finger. Hinata rested his forehead on Kageyama’s as they both gazed at the ring.</p>
<p>
  <em>I love you, Tobio.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I love you, too, Shouyou.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>In case you don’t live forever, let me tell you the truth</em>
</p>
<p>
  
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Kageyama had never been good at expressing his emotions. When he was younger, he tried to hide everything he was feeling. He tried to channel all of it into volleyball instead of talking through it. That led to a lot of sleepless nights and painful days.</p>
<p>But when he got to high school, and for the first time found himself surrounded by people who loved him, he saw that it was okay to show emotions. It was okay to care. The one who showed him that most of all was Shouyou.</p>
<p>He still didn’t understand emotions very well, but he knew they were important. He learned to care about others’ emotions, as well as his own.</p>
<p>He knew that he loved Shouyou, and he knew that Shouyou loved him. And that was enough.</p>
<p>His first love and his last love. He couldn’t count himself luckier. Kageyama had never had to deal with the heartbreak of someone telling him that they just weren’t right together or the insecurity that comes with someone leaving him for someone better.</p>
<p>He knew he was lucky.</p>
<p>Maybe it was the fact that he had pent up so many emotions for such a long time, that when he finally allowed himself to feel in full sincerity and honesty, he held emotions in the highest of regard, maybe too high.</p>
<p>For so long it felt that if he had love, he could have anything. He had his teammates, both at Karasuno and all the other teams he played on after that. He had Shouyou through all of it. With love, he was invincible. They were both invincible.</p>
<p>Or so he thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>I’m everything that I am because of you</em>
</p>
<p>
  
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“I’m sorry I didn’t say this to you earlier. I waited way too long and I always meant to, but you know me. I always trip over my words and can’t find a real way to say anything. You always said that you could tell what I meant through my actions. But I still felt bad for not being able to put it into words.</p>
<p>“I love you, Shouyou. I think that’s a good way to start. I love you more than anyone else in my life, and at this point, I can pretty confidently say that I love you more than volleyball. Surprising, right? Never thought I would love anything or anyone more than volleyball.</p>
<p>“You changed my life, Shouyou. You appeared in the darkest part of my life. I was an asshole. To be fair, most of that was circumstantial, but that’s not an excuse. But you liked me anyway. I guess at the beginning you didn’t really like me, more like hated me, but we got over that quickly. Being your partner made me feel complete in a time when it seemed like every part of myself was falling away. I had lost my team. I had lost my grandfather. I wasn’t even good enough to get into the same high school as him. I don’t think I ever told you that before. Sure, I wanted to go to Shiratorizawa because they were a powerhouse, but mostly because it was one of the last things I had left of him.</p>
<p>“You made it better, though. You didn’t know, but you didn’t have to. You saw the real me, and I don’t think I can ever thank you enough for that. I know you always insist that I don’t have to thank you, that I don’t owe you anything, but I’m pretty sure I owe you my whole life, Shouyou.</p>
<p>“It’s because of you that I learned to be a real team player. It’s because of you that I found love outside of volleyball. It’s because of you that I kept going with it and worked as hard as I did. We never stopped competing, did we? We would always see who could impress each other’s parents the most. How many autographs we could sign after games. How often we could each babysit for Daichi and Suga. We would even try to beat each other to getting up and making breakfast for the other first, which resulted in you force feeding me eggs at 3am. You turned my competitive edge into another reason to love me.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I’m rambling. I don’t have a lot of time, but I can’t seem to say everything I want to get across. I really was always better with actions than words.</p>
<p>“Basically: I’m everything that I am because of you.</p>
<p>“You changed my life, Shou. You changed it in a way I never thought anyone could. You never failed to take me by surprise. You were there for me always. That was the thing that surprised me the most. You never left. You never even thought about it.</p>
<p>“You taught me so much and everyday I find new pieces of myself that were once pieces of you. I will always be proud that everything you have shown me is reflected in who I am.</p>
<p>“I’ve known I was lucky ever since we graduated high school. You promised me you would come back from Brazil even better, that you wouldn’t waste your time there. And once you got back, we would pick up right where we left off. Distance just makes the heart grow fonder, right? I missed you more than I’d ever missed anyone before. Until now, I guess.</p>
<p>“I thought we would live forever. There could never be a you without me, and there could never be a me without you.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry. This is a lot, I know. I just wanted to say that. I don’t think I could go out on the court today if I didn’t. We’re playing your team today. The first time we’re playing you guys without you. It almost feels like I’m betraying you, but I know you wouldn’t want me to think that. I know you would want me to go out there and play my best.</p>
<p>“It’s still you keeping me going isn’t it? It will always be you.”</p>
<p>Kageyama set the bouquet of flowers against the grave, wiping the tears off his face. He pressed a quick kiss to his fingers and gently placed them on the top of the gravestone. He stood up and took one last look, trying to steady his shaking breaths.</p>
<p>“I’m going to win today. For you, Shouyou. I’m going to win for you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>haha i'm sorry about that, but i hope you guys liked it! this highkey broke my heart but its fine</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>